1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus which records an image on a sheet upon suppressing lifting-off of the sheet from a platen.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus which includes a platen which supports a sheet transported in a transporting direction (hereinafter, ‘transporting direction’), and which carries out image recording by jetting ink droplets from a recording section onto a sheet on the platen, has hitherto been known. In such type of ink-jet recording apparatuses, there is an apparatus which includes a contact portion which suppresses or inhibits lifting off of a sheet from the platen. The contact portion is arranged between the platen and the recording section, and suppresses the lifting-off of a sheet from the platen by contacting with the sheet which is transported.